Our baby will be fine
by justathought47
Summary: April is trapped and Jackson is beside himself trying to get to her. An unlikely source brings them together. Japril. S11 AU drama.
1. Chapter 1

For the third night straight, Jackson sat at the head of the conference table as another intense meeting was underway at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.  
Each of the assembled members had their own personal reasons for debating the two choices named to replace Cristina's vacant seat left on the board of directors. It seemed that Jackson was the lone member without a horse in this race.  
He felt that Bailey or Karev were both solid candidates, plus he knew that he could work well with either.  
Which is why, despite his deciding vote that could end this wrangling, Jackson hadn't made a choice just yet.  
He had been hoping that one of the other members would be swayed by the opposing side, and he could simply join with the majority.  
This way he, and by association, April, could avoid more "Avery" bashing that was sure to follow.  
Weber, Callie and Derek were dug firmly in Bailey's camp, while Meredith, Arizona and Cristina's proxy were in Karev's.  
Jackson knew this couldn't go on for another night and he was just hoping that someone would cave, and soon.

He was semi listening to Meredith and Derek throw verbal daggers at each other, alluding to more personal issues versus the topic at hand, when simultaneously everyones pager went off.

911 pit.

Collectively they were on their feet and rushing from the boardroom in an instant.  
It had to be a big catastrophe for all the attending to be paged at once.

When they reached the ER Jo Wilson, Karev's girlfriend and third year resident, rushed to them and started filling them in on the incoming traumas.  
"Interstate 95 and the 404 overpass collapse. Multiple crush injuries. Forty man road crew taking the brunt of injuries. Also, several vehicles were caught under the overpass. They haven't reached the victims in the cars yet. Search and rescue is on the scene." Jo relayed each detail while navigating to the center of the group of attendings so that everyone was briefed at once.  
"Chief Hunt has been page and is on the way in. Kepner hasn't answered her page yet.  
First ambulances about six minutes out", she finished just as they reached the nurses station in the middle of the state of the art ER.

Jackson went numb. He knew the area well. He and April took that route everyday, twice.  
Once on the way to, and once on the way home from the hospital.  
Just yesterday they were caught in a two mile backup due to the construction.  
They spent the time bouncing baby names off each other.  
April giggling at every dorky name Jackson playfully threw her way.

"When?", Jackson barked as he grabbed Wilson elbow, turning her to face him.

Noticing the panic in Jackson's demeanor, Jo quickly consulted her tablet.  
"About thirty-forty minutes ago", she replied, scanning the rest of the group as they all seemed to take note of his distress.

Jackson and April had taken separate cars today because of the continuing battle over Bailey and Karev.  
He had insisted, not wanting April stuck at the hospital waiting for him when she could be home resting.  
Her pregnancy had been completely uneventful thus far. Not even one bout of morning sickness.  
The only thing Jackson had notice recently, besides the noticable baby bump, was a few occasions when she had gone off for a nap in an on call room during her lunch break.

"Jackson, what's the matter?" Meredith asked, placing her hand on his forearm to bring him out of his stupor.

"Oh no", whispered Arizona, putting two and two together. "When did she leave?" she followed up, grasping Callie's arm and looking to Jackson.

The remaining group caught on at once. Each feeling that moment of dread that creeps into your gut when fear grips you. One of their own, again, was possibly in danger.

His answer to Arizona's dangling question was evident as Jackson quickly reached into his lab coat for his phone. Pushing April's number be began frantically chanting "pick up, pick up, pick up!"

Silence descended on the group while chaos erupted around them in preparation of incoming patients.

After six rings it went to voicemail.

He clicked "end" and dialed again. His normally closed off emotions, except with his wife, threatening exposure.

Everyone saw his movements, no explanation needed. The second call went to voicemail as well. Shoving his phone back into his lab coat Jackson started to take a step to his right, pausing, than to his left, pausing again.  
He was a jumbled mess.  
He needed to get home, he needed her to answer her page, he needed to get to the scene, he needed...he needed...he needed to see her. NOW!

All to familiar with the helpless feelings bombarding him, Richard stepped forward and grasped Jackson's shoulders giving him a shake to get his attention.  
"We'll call your mother and have her go over to your apartment. She was making dinner for us at my place tonight", the ex Chief calmly suggested.  
"She's only ten minutes away. Maybe April is just in the shower or sleeping", Richard offered, trying to coax Jackson from his dismal thoughts.

Catherine and Richard had managed to tweak out a truce of sorts in their personal relationship.  
Since the day of the perceived terrorist attack several weeks ago, which had turned out to be a undetected gas leak, they had chosen to leave their professional battles inside the hospital doors.  
They were gradually rebuilding their fragile relationship.  
He was grateful to have her in his life, especially since the new Chief of Cardio, Maggie, recently divulged that Ellis Grey was Maggie's birth mom. He was still trying to wrap his head around the knowledge that he was a father, and unbeknownst Meredith, she had another half sister. Catherine had been a rock for him while he continued to workout how to handle this revelation.

Jackson stared blankly at Richard. His piercing blue-green eyes glowing with terror. The other doctors had began to scattered towards the ambulance bay, keeping hopeful that Richard was right and April wasn't in any danger.  
Richard pulled out his phone and placed the call to Jackson's mother.  
"Catherine" he said when she picked up.  
"Hiya baby, dinner is almost done and I am becoming one lonely, and might I add frisky lady. Are you on your way?," she asked suggestively.  
"Catherine, listen." Richard stated firmly than paused knowing the next few sentences where going to come as a shock to her.  
"Now I don't want you to get upset, but there was an overpass collapse on the route Jackson and April take to and from the hospital. She may have been in the area at the time.  
You need to go over to Jackson's and see if April is home. She is not answering her phone or page. "

"Oh my God, where's Jackson", she stammered. The breath knock out of her.  
"He's here", slightly turning and keeping his voice low, Richard added, "but he is about to fall apart at the seams Catherine".

"I am on my way. Put him on", she quickly made her way to the kitchen, turned off the stove, grabbed her purse and keys, then headed towards the door.

"Mom". She heard it, his heart break all in that one uttered word.

"Jackson, honey, you listen to me. She's fine. I just know it", she stated firmly.  
He could not afford to hear any doubt in her voice. She knew her son. He was completely in love with April. She was his everything. Never had he ever told Catherine that he loved a woman. Never. Until April.  
And he said it twice, with a "she's the one" thrown in just to make sure Catherine knew how committed he was.  
"I am just pulling out of Richards driveway right now"!

"Mom, I made her bring her car today. It's my fault if she's, if she's...", Jackson choked on the last few words, unable to put into words his greatest fear.  
He wouldn't be able to live without her, and if he was the cause of her being in amongst this disaster he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Sweatheart, I want you to take a deep breath. April would not want you to do this right now, or ever. We will find her, and she will be fine." Catherine could hear the sirens in the background as the first in a string of ambulances could be heard pulling up to GSMH.

Just then Chief Hunt strode into the ER shouting out orders, little did he know that his prized student may be in the back of one of those ambulances.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew Taylor had been working with Seattle's Search and Rescue squad since his honeymoon ended six months ago.  
No, not honeymoon, more like drunken, forget her, fantasize how to torture him, flip your life upside down, quit your job vacation ended.  
Isn't that how your suppose to feel when you are literally left at the altar.  
But things had gotten better.  
Time, and Katy, had healed the wounds.

When he had made the decision to transferred to the Search and Rescue squad, he didn't expect to blend in so quickly, but it was actually a great fit for him.  
His superior was a fourth generation first responder, and way to tough and feisty than her five foot frame should allow.  
She had seen it all growing up, the daughter of and EMT and grand-daughter of Seattle Fire Chief, not to mention four older brothers, all police officers.  
Katy and Matt had been inseparable since his first day of training, and they shared a connection that a true soul mate recognized.  
He guessed he had finally understood what had caused Jackson to stand up that day. He would stand up for Katy in a heartbeat.

The first crew that arrived at the base of the collapse, were comprised of himself Katy, and eight others.

They could see several cars that were completely crush and would be impossible to access until bulldozers and cranes were brought in.

As the team scoured the area, meticulously looking for survivors, one of the crew spotted a gap where the concrete slab from the overpass had been prevented from totally flattening two cars by a single steel beam.  
It was a terribly unstable area, and with the threat of tons of concrete poised to shift, it was incredibly scary too.  
They could not tell how many occupants were in the trapped cars.

Katy quickly got on her radio to the backup team, telling them their location and requesting air jacks to secure the slab.  
They couldn't go in until the danger to the team's safety was eliminated.

Not fifteen minutes later the air jacks had arrived and had been very carefully deployed.  
Katy took the lead into the tunnel that had been semi created by the four jacks, one at each corner of the slab.  
While the majority of the weight had been shouldered by the steel beam at the center of the slab, one car had taken the impact of the slab that had shifted forward.  
The first vehicle they approached, and by far the least damaged of the two, held an elderly couple who had managed to loosen themselves from the interior.  
Katy left several of the team there to finish the extrication while she, Matt, Tim and Jonas made their way to the other car.  
They were completely bent over trying to wiggle into to tight space.  
The slab had caved in a significant part of the roof of the black SUV.  
The back drivers side door had popped open from the pressure to the frame.  
There was no way any of the men could fit within ten feet of the area leading to car.

"Hold your position", Katy directed as she wrenched herself toward the opened back door.  
"Hello", she hollered as she approached the vehicle.  
No response. Just an eerie unanswered cell phone ringing. She continued to shimmy into the back seat to assess the situation.  
She found a lone driver, unconscious, trapped between the steering wheel and the center console.  
Female, looked to be late twenties early thirties.  
She was at an awkward angle, but Katy could tell one thing right away, she was pregnant.  
Flipping the mic of her radio towards her mouth, she relayed the patients vitals and ordered portable jaws of life, medic bag, stretcher and a backboard to be at the ready.

The constant muffled ringing from the cell phone that was somewhere in the front with the passenger was becoming a distraction.  
After re checking the patients vitals, Katy exited the car to gather the supplies to extricate this expectant mom.  
She needed to get her out of here asap. As with any pregnant patient, the less stress to the body, the less likelihood of early labor.  
The woman didn't look more than fourteen-sixteen weeks, way to soon for any chance of survival for the baby.

Just as Katy slid to the ground from the car, the annoying phone followed her by sliding out from between the drivers seat and console.  
Katy's hand wrapped around the phone as she retraced her path back to Matt.  
By the time she reach the clearing where it was possible to stand, she exchanged the now quiet cell with Matt for the supplies.  
"We don't have time to waste with this one. Where's Tim and Jonas", she asked.  
Matt pointed over his shoulder to where they had commandeered an ambulance to be at the ready, and they were in the process of wheeling up a stretcher.

"Here's my plan", Katy stated. "She was a restrained driver, front seat, good vitals, and no bleeding. She is not much bigger than me, excluding the baby bump,  
so I can wedge the drivers door with the portable jaws, strap her to the backboard and slide her to the stretcher.

Katy squeezed Matt's hand, giving him a quick wink, as Tim and Jonas approached with the stretcher. Her way of reassuring him everything was under control.  
Shortly there after she and Matt were piling her supplies on the rolling stretcher and she was off. Matt just stared at the no-nonsense girl who really changed his life. He found her when he was at his most vulnerable, and she help put him back together. With her curly short black hair and crystal blue eyes, she was the complete opposite of a certain redhead who had left him broken.

Matt was brought out of his trance by the victims cell phone.  
Since they didn't have any identification yet for the patient he was unsure how to answer, so he started with the standard, "Hello".

"Who the hell is this", was the demanding voice on the other end.

"My name is Matthew Taylor, and I am with Seattle's Search and Rescue, who am I speaking with?", he responded, hoping to calm situation.

He had no idea...


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson had continued to dial April's phone number every minute. He refused to give up no matter how many times it went unanswered. The alternative, of her never answering was impossible to contemplate. He just couldn't go there.

It had been forty-five minutes since he had entered the ER with his fellow attendings. The same ER that was April's playground. She loved trauma, and adrenaline was her aphrodisiac...literally.  
He found that out nearly two years ago in San Francisco. Jackson closed his eyes for a moment and thought back to their first time together.  
He remembered every one of her innocent responses to passion, and her boldness by its power.  
April was a contradiction in many respects, but to the man who loved her, who understood her, she was perfectly designed.

Jackson had set up a command post of sorts at the ER nurses station. He had continued calling April's phone in between speaking with anyone and everyone from the scene. First responders, patients, even two reporters that been ordered back by the police under the threat of arrest. He had learn two things from it all.  
One, there were numerous cars that were crushed beyond recognition, and two, no one had seen a red headed pregnant woman at the scene or amongst the injured.

The site was a mess. That much was clear. They had taken in more than thirty seriously injured victims. Apparently, the construction workers were equally distributed on top and below the overpass. Injuries were so vast it was keeping everyone on their toes. The OR's were full to capacity and they just diverted a chopper to nearby Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. "Come on babe, please let me find you", he whispered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut to block out images of her in one of those crushed cars.  
He was suffocating in fear. He needed to concentrate to take air in and let air out.  
Richard had not left his side, nor his mother since her arrival after checking his empty apartment.  
While they helped with some patients in the ER, they were always close by.

Just than, during what must have been his hundredth call, he heard the receiver of her phone answer.  
He would never be able to put into words the amount of relief that flooded through his body.  
But it didn't last even a second, as a man answering April's phone brought new horror.

"Who the hell is this?", Jackson forcefully demanded, standing from behind the nurses desk.  
The hand he had been running over his shaved head lifting into to air, trying to reach for answers.  
Catherine and Richard both realized what was happening and quickly walked to his side.

"My name is Matthew Taylor, and I am with Seattles Search and Rescue. Who am I speaking with?" the voice responded.

The only things Jackson had clearly grasped from that reply was the name, "Matthew Taylor", which was beyond anything he could process right now, and the words "search and rescue", which confirmed his worst fears.  
"Matthew, this is Jackson Avery. You have April's phone. Now tell me where the hell is my wife!" he barked.  
Jackson was far from in the mood to worry about past hurts between them.

"The woman in the car is April", Matthew voiced in a daze.  
He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down, dumbfounded by life's twist of fate.  
"Oh my God. She's, she's trapped in her car", Matthew continued, once he put the phone back to his ear.  
"Katy, or ahh, Lt. Green is extricating her now. Umm , her vitals are good, no oblivious lacerations that could be seen, but she is still unconscious". Matthew felt like he was in the middle of a sick reality show.

Jackson couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had finally got their happily ever after.  
After struggling for so long to finally say the words, and now his whole world was being ripped out from under him.  
"She's trapped? Where? How? You need to talk to me man," Jackson spewed out through gritted teeth, now pacing around the nurses station.

Hearing the one sided conversation, and seeing his tightly clenched jaw, Catherine quickly grab for Jackson free hand, trying to infuse her strength while calming his nervous movements at the same time.  
Owen, Arizona, and Callie had also caught some of the conversation causing them to halt in their tracks.

Richard had the presence of mind to grab the phone and put it on speaker. He knew Jackson was just to emotional right now to think clearly.  
"Hello. This is Dr. Richard Weber of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. I have you on speaker", he said as he placed the phone on the counter of the nurses station.  
With whom am I speaking", the former chief inquired, as everyone quieted down and gathered around the device.

"Hello Dr. Weber, this is Matthew Taylor. I am working with Search and Rescue".

Everyone's eyes went directly to Jackson as the impossibility of what was happening was evident in their expressions.

"April was on 95, under the 404 overpass when it collapsed." Matthew began. "A steel beam prevented a full impact to her vehicle, though it did sustain pretty significant damage. We have the slab secure right now with air jacks, and Lt. Green has just taken the portable jaws of life to finish prying open the drivers door. Lt. Green is unaccompanied as there just isn't enough room for more than one rescue worker. April is wedged between the steering wheel and center console, so she can only be remove through the drivers door, which is jammed.  
We have an ambulance waiting, and we will get her to you as soon as she's out."

Matthew was at a lost as to what else to say.  
He knew Jackson wanted every detail, but it sounded a lot worst than it look right now. April was actually one of the lucky ones, if you could say lucky in this situation. If Jackson had seen the pulverized cars they pasted to get to this spot, he would understand that things were far from bleak.  
So he was going to tread carefully. He thought to himself what would he want to hear had it been Katy.  
"Jackson", he directed in a tone that was sympathetic, "Lt Green is one of the best we have. Right now, given the circumstances, you couldn't ask for anyone better to be there with April. I have a visual from my position.  
Do you want to stay on the line or do you want me to call you back when she's out?" he knew they were the details he would want to hear if the situation was reversed.

Jackson audibly swallowed the lump that was in his throat.  
"Please stay on the line and give us updates", he couldn't keep the partial sob from his reply.

Catherine wrapped her son in her arms.  
"Shhh, it's going to be fine. They are going to be fine", she said as she rub her hand up and down is back.

Everyone stood at the nurse's station anxiously waiting for an update. Jo and Meredith had just walked up to them, having just lost their patient in the OR. Callie pulled them aside to explain the situation so that Jackson did not have to relive the details.

"It looks like she is coming to", Matthew said having seen April's arm moving to her belly. Than they all heard it...thick steel snapping like a bomb...


	4. Chapter 4

Katy had just finish prying the driver's door open with the portable jaws of life when she saw the passenger start to regain consciousness.  
After pushing what was left of the door to the side, Katy leaned in to ascertain how coherent she was and get a new set of vitals.

"Hello. I am Lt. Katy Green with Seattle Search and Rescue. Can you tell me your name?" Katy asked giving April a reassuring smile while she slip on a blood pressure cuff.

Her mind was foggy, like she had one to many at Joe's. "April", she responded trying to gather her wits.  
Reed, she reminded her of Reed, April thought as she watch her put the cuff on her left arm.  
April closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Jackson catching up with her before she left the hospital. He had guided her to the third floor on call room for a little of what he seductively called, "a lip to lip preview", of the evenings agenda once he got himself away from the board meeting.  
April lean her head back, a small smile reaching her lips as she remembered how it didn't quite stop there. Everything was fuzzy after that. April reopened her eyes and looked around. It was oblivious she had been in an automobile accident.  
She must have been here for a while as her lower extremities felt numb from lack of circulation.  
There was something digging into her right calf, as she could feel a stinging pinch sensation.  
Why couldn't she remember..."Oh no!" she gasped lifting her hand toward her baby bump.  
Just then it was like an explosion and earthquake all at once...

"Matthew, what's happening", Jackson pulled himself from his mother's embrace as he reached for his cell phone.  
They were all holding their collective breaths waiting for his reply.

Silence.

It was too much. Jackson couldn't wait there any longer. "Page anyone who is available in OB, and get me a fully equipped ambulance," he order the nurse sitting at the station.

Matthew came back to the phone.  
"Wait. Everything is stable. The steel beam shifted and crashed down, but the air jacks are fully supporting the slab", he reported.  
"The weight of the beam caused some loose debris to fall, but not in April's location".

Everyone exhaled. "You said she was regaining consciousness, do you have an update?"

Matthew looked to where Katy was leaning into the drivers side. He could see her taking April's vitals and her looking to see how she was going to get her on the backboard.  
He noticed that she seemed preoccupied with something around April's legs, he was to far away to make out what exactly she was looking at. She reach in like she was feeling for something and when her gloved hand came back out it was covered in blood.  
"Oh God", he said without realizing it.

"What's the matter. Talk to me Matt", Jackson was about ready to explode. He couldn't take much more.  
_

Katy retrieve a tourniquet from the medic bag and leaned in to talk with April.

"April, now that I know your name can you tell me how you are feeling?" Katy surprised herself with how calmly that question came out.  
After feeling the hunk of dashboard that had lodged itself into April's calf, and the amount of blood that she had already lost, Katy was feeling far from calm.  
The metal must have hit an artery. She couldn't pull her from the car without causing more blood loss. With the baby, if April should go into shock the baby was not likely to survive. Right now she was pretty stable, and the dashboard was acting like a leaky cork for the time being.

"A little disoriented. Light-headed. How's my pressure?", April responded.

Katy looked at her with a wistful smile. "Let me guess, you are in the medical field".

"Yeah, I'm a trauma surgeon, so don't hold anything back", April looked her squarely in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Katy lied. "Your doing great. I am just going to go back for a few things than we are going to get you out of here.  
How's that sound?" She played off everything as light hearted as she could while she applied the tourniquet. Thankfully April was at an angle that she could not see what was happening.

"Wonderful" April sighed. "My husband is hopefully still in his meeting so he won't be worried. He's always been protective, and I think this situation would drive him over the edge."  
April knew that Jackson would be frantic if he could see her and their baby in this mess.  
She hoped that she could be well on her way to the hospital before he knew. "Calm April, stay calm. The baby will be fine," she whispered to herself while she rubbed her baby bump.  
She was not having any pain, other than her leg, and prayed that it remained that way.

"I'll be right back", Katy told her before she worked her way back to Matt and the crew.  
_

"Lt. Green is on her was back, and I will give you an update in just a few minutes", Matt said as he watched Katy crawl her way back to his area.

"We have a big problem Matt", Katy announced when she stood up. She had no way of knowing what had transpired since she had handed Matt the cell phone, so when she was meet with a strange panicked voice saying "What do you mean big problem", she was taken aback.  
Scrunching her eyebrows, she shot Matt a confused look.  
She heard him say, "That is Lt. Green, and she has just returned from April. I will let her explain to all of us the status".

"Lt. Green, the patient is April Kepner Avery, and her husband, Jackson is on the phone." Matthew could see by her expression she got what was happening.  
She knew the story well, as he had told her everything that had happened six months ago. Katy had held the rope as he climbed back off the cliff that was formally his and April's failed relationship.

Clearing her throat she took the phone from Matt. "Dr. Avery, this is Lt. Katy Green. I am working to extricate your wife from her vehicle. I have just removed the driver's door, and was able to give her a more thorough exam. It appears that a piece of the dashboard has lodged itself into her calf and there has been substantial blood loss. I have applied a tourniquet, but my concern is that should we move her, that further blood loss would put her in shock, and the baby in jeopardy."

All at once it was like Katy was on a conference call...


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone for your reviews. I am glad you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Please excuse any poor punctuation or spelling. We didn't get out NDE in season 10, so I thought I bring you my version. This is just a short chapter, (short lunch break), to hold everyone over. Thanks again!**

"Don't move her," was the immediate consensus in a single chorus by many adamant voices.  
Then a very vocal debate happened while Katy and the rest of the crew stood by listening...

"She needs a blood transfusion before we even think of moving her," Jackson declared, with Catherine, Callie and Arizona nodding to the affirmative.  
They were all gathered in a circle, surrounding the nurses station and cell phone, while rapidly firing suggestions at each other.

Richard interjected, "We need a doctor to administer the blood. They said the area could only accommodate one small person".

Meredith piped in, "I'll do it. We just need to figure out how fast we can get me there". Derek had just arrived and asked, "Do what?"  
She merely gave him a, _you don't get a say,_ glare as the others were still forming a game plan.

"Wait a minute", Owen interjected. "We cannot risk a blood transfusion in the field without the proper equipment.  
She will need a heart monitor and labs drawn. We can just get the blood to the scene and be ready for her once she's been moved. Pressure bandages should suffice until we get her to an ambulance".

"That's a thought, but a transfusion is the baby's best shot", Arizona offered. She knew what the loss of a baby felt like. She didn't want her friend to not have every opportunity to carry her baby to term.

"Hunt's got a point though. Without the proper monitoring there are just as many dangers to April as well as the baby," Callie didn't want them to make a rash choice without bouncing all the possibilities off each other.

"No! She needs the blood on board before she is moved. She may already be close to going into shock. Anymore loss puts her at greater risk.  
I want her to have rapid transfusion before." Jackson slammed his fist on the counter indicating he was not going to back down.  
"Even with a tourniquet and pressure bandages once she's pulled from the dash she will start to homage.  
If she goes into shock our baby definitely starts circling the drain. I will not let that happen."  
Jackson was not leaving this decision up for debate. He knew the risks of moving her without a transfusion and he was not willing to take them. He knew this is what April would want.

Owen was just about to open his mouth to argue the dangers again when he was shut down by Jackson.

"Hunt, I am not asking. I, Mr 51% am ORDERING you. Get an ambulance and the blood ready!  
Also, I want someone from OB with us"

Everyone looked stunned, except for Catherine. Jackson had spent most of his life shying away from the Avery name. Even after the hospital was bought he told the doctors he wanted to simply help them realize their dream.  
He was now taking authority over the situation and no one was getting in his way.  
"That's my boy," Catherine thought smiling inwardly. He had become the man his father never could.

"Meredith, thank you." Jackson said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

They had all been through enough tragedy together. Meredith could see Jackson was to a breaking point. It's hard, especially as a surgeon who is use to being in control, to feel out of control. Meredith smiled up at Jackson, "You know she is going to kick your ass for yelling at Hunt".  
"Yeah" Jackson gave he a lopsided grin, "I can't wait", he finished before reaching for the phone.

"Lt. Green. I assume you heard. We will be there in about fifteen-twenty minutes. Do not move her under any circumstances until we get there"...


	6. Chapter 6

"I am going back and starting a central line with fluids. This way we are a step up when they arrive", Katy said as she was rooting through their supplies.  
"Tim, run over to the ambulance and get me a portable heart monitor and see if they have any compression bandages." She watched as he ran to do her bidding. Now that they were alone for a few minutes Katy grabbed the phone, clicked mute, and turned to him.  
"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Matthew just nodded, knowing she wanted assurances from him on how he was handling this unbelievable situation.

"So tell me how are you really feeling. This has all got to be surreal to you. After all, she could be your wife right now, that could be your baby. Those feelings just don't disappear," the no nonsense girl that Matt fell in love was right on top of it, as usual.

"I know how I feel, and I feel sad for Jackson, not for me. I care about her, a lot, and I am worried, a lot, but that does not take one thing away from how I feel for you. What they have, what drove Jackson to stand up and stop our wedding, and April to run off with him, is what I feel for you." Matthew could see by that peak-a-boo smile she was giving him that she got it. She felt the same way. Soul mates just knew.

Tim arrived with the monitor and compression bandages already in a duffel bag for her that she threw over her shoulder. She handed Matt the phone, gave his hand an extra caress and was off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

April was starting to panic. She had tried to move slightly to see if she could wiggle her way out, but then she felt the sharp pain in her leg. She tried to reach down with her hand to find what was causing it, but she only felt thick, sticky blood.  
The problem with being a doctor is sometimes you just know too much.  
Fear began to escalate as she went from a stable, trapped passenger to a hemorrhaging, fourteen week pregnant patient.  
Where the hell was Lt. Green. The incompetent buffoon didn't even check for bleeding.  
It was then that April felt the tourniquet that she hadn't even known was applied.  
She gasped realizing that the bleeding had to be bad, probably an artery, to be causing enough blood loss for a tourniquet to be used.  
How long had she been bleeding? How much has she lost? Where's on her leg is the injury?

Katy had just shimmied up to the driver's side when she saw the look in April's eyes and her blood covered hand was extended toward, Katy's face.  
"You need to start talking straight to me", April demanded.  
"I am a trauma surgeon for God's sake. Two heads are better than one in this situation. Now start talking."

"Actually try like a dozen heads," Katy countered, realizing the whole truth was about to be told.

April just looked at her quizzically.

"There is a team of doctors on the way from GSMH to take over your care so that we can finish extracting you from the car," she began.  
"Your husband, Dr. Avery, Dr. Meredith Grey and an OB Dr. Weaks should be here within the next ten minutes."  
Katy cut the sleeve to April's blouse in order to start a central line as she continued.  
"You were not in an accident per se. You were on route 95 when the 404 overpass collapsed. We have air jacks holding up probably tens of thousands of pounds of concrete that was threatening to crush your car. There is a piece of the dashboard lodged into your calf and our blood pressure is low, but it has been stable since I applied the tourniquet.  
There is barely enough room for me to reach you, so they are bring Dr. Grey, who is apparently petite, to give you a rapid transfusion before we move you per your husband's insistence.  
Now I am going to start a central line and get you hooked up to a heart monitor so that Dr. Grey can get right down to business when she arrives.

April was thankful to be getting the facts, but hard press to stay calm.  
They were coming to give her the transfusion because they were afraid she would go into shock and then labor. "How did they know", April asked, "How long have I been here?"

Jackson would be distraught. She needed to see him. She needed his arms around her. Tears began flowing for the first time since she woke up.

"I would estimate you have been here a little over an hour, " Katy said as she fished the heart monitor out of the bag.  
"Your cell phone fell out at me after my initial visit. I picked it up and took it back to a member of my team, Matthew Taylor."  
He and your husband have been getting re acquainted for the past half hour while we relayed your status."

April's mouth dropped open and she shook her head before wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Matthew and Jackson. Matthew Taylor?" How, umm, when did he...uh..."

Katy took pity on her. "Yes, your ex fiancé and husband. Seems a little drama has a way of clearing the air"...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jackson, Meredith and Dr. Weaks sat in the back of the ambulance as it made its way through the destruction. As they pass some of the cars that had been completely destroyed by falling concrete, Jackson thought he was going to vomit.  
How the hell could this happen. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose hoping to block out the images.  
It looked like a war zone.  
And April was in amongst it.

He could hear their driver communicating with the Search and Rescue team as they were directing them to their location.  
Not two minutes later they came to a stop.  
Jackson took a deep breath and opened the back doors.  
What greeted him was something he would have nightmares about forever.  
He could see the humongous slab that was hanging perilously over their black SUV.  
How it had not crushed it and her was a miracle.

Meredith, who was standing to his left, only stared with raised brows.  
It was quite a sight.

"Are you going to be able to handle this?" Jackson asked as he looked down into her face.

"Yep. WE are going to handle this and get her outta there," she patted him on his bicep and walked towards the gathering where she saw Matthew...


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I want to take the opportunity to thank everyone for your reviews. I promise they reunite next chapter and I hope it is worth the wait!**

How do you greet your ex fiance's current husband under these circumstances, Matthew thought as he watched Jackson, Dr. Grey and another older man moving toward him.  
He was glad to take Jackson's lead, as he approached Matthew with an extended hand.

"Thank you for everything you have done for us. I know this is awkward," Jackson stated looking him in the eye.

Matthew took his hand and gave him a sympathetic nod. After handing him April's phone he said, "I am going to radio Lt. Green and let her know you are here."

After a brief explanation of how she needed to proceed to the car Meredith was off.  
Lt. Green was going to stay until she arrived.  
Jackson began pacing near the group of workers. He just wanted to hold his wife. It was killing him being this close, but still so far.  
They had other missions going on around the site. More recovery now versus rescue.  
Jackson was in aw of the devastation. Once she was out he didn't know how he was ever going to let her leave his site again.

April was sleeping with her arms wrapped around her baby bump when Meredith arrived at the car.  
"How long has she been asleep?" Meredith asked anxiously, looking at Katy who had shifted herself in to the back driver's door to make room for the doctor.

"Only for a few minutes, but her blood pressure has been gradually dropping for the past five," the lieutenant responded.  
"I didn't want to upset her or her husband as I knew your ETA so I kept radio silence.  
We really need to get her out of here. It's just not about the baby anymore."

Meredith nodded to Katy and touched April's hand, giving it a gentle a shake.  
"April, hey it's Meredith." She did not like the coldness of April's hand or her color. She was normally quite fair, but now she looked ghostly transparent.  
Meredith quickly hooked up the infusion pump and began the transfusion.  
She was glad they had brought several units of blood.

April awakened, "Meredith" she sighed. "Am I glad to see you", she confessed looking at Mer with half opened eyes.

"I bet you are, but the next time you want to spend time together I get to choose the venue."

"Why? You don't like my new hang out? April waved her arms around the vehicle compartment then pointed to the roof with a soft giggle.  
"They got this really cool ceiling that doubles as a live horror show," she finished, innocently batting eyes.

"Very funny. How's the pain?" she asked trying to keep April awake and engaged in a conversation.

"It's pretty bad, but I can take it," April weakly responded. "I don't want anything until we get to the hospital."

"You can wait to have something stronger but I am going to give you a local now. This way you are more comfortable and it will be numb when we move you. No argument." Meredith pulled out a syringe and vial of Lidocaine.

"Yeah, that's sounds good."

Meredith leaned in to give April the injection, cringing when she saw the amount of blood she had lost.  
April was definitely unstable, Meredith thought, and this has now become a choice of how to proceed when both mother and child's lives are at risk.  
She needed to talk to Jackson but she also wanted to be honest with April. She's a doctor and should know what's the current situation and be part of the desicion.

"The pain in your leg should be a little better in a few." Meredith said as she pulled out her phone.  
"There's somebody here who wants to talk with you."  
She dialed Jackson and put the call on speaker.

"How is she?", Jackson answered anxiously.

"Why don't you ask her yourself and then we will talk".

"Hey" April said, tears forming in her eyes.

"April," he breathed. Jackson was close to tears with the relief he felt just hearing her voice.

"You are in for a rough road Jackson because I am not a goat," she announced.

Of all the things he expected her to say. "Wait,...What?" He asked, shaking his head.

"I am not a goat", she repeated as though he should understand exactly what she was talking about.  
"Unlike you when you had the stomach flu, I want all the love and attention I can get when I am sick, or hurt, and it is your job to see that I get it."

His wife would never cease to amaze and confound him. God he loved her.  
"You got it. Nothing but love and pampering per doctors orders", he softly promised.

"Jackson, I just accessed the wound and her vitals. We all need to be on the same page now. There has been a lot of blood loss, more than we initially thought. Her pressure had dropped but has been holding since I started the transfusion. But it's low."

"How low?" Jackson and April asked in unison.

"92 over 48. You both know this is more than about the pregnancy at this point. We might want to consider moving you now."

"No!", was April's immediate response. She knew the risks and was willing to accept them. She just hoped Jackson understood. "We will do the transfusion first."

"Wait a minute April. Let's talk."

"No Jackson. We will do the transfusion first, end of discussion. It should only be about twenty minutes and then you can move me." April was determined that she have at least one unit before. She was going to give their baby every opportunity.

"Look April, we have you already being infused. Moving you now is best for you," he didn't want to say it, but it was implied. He was more worried about losing her than the baby. He would not let her stay there and bleed to death. That was not something he would allow.

"I am not moving until I have one unit. It's my body and my choice Jackson."

That was harsh, but Meredith understood. Especially the mother in her. She had seen the condition Jackson was in at the thought of losing April. There was just no easy answer.  
As a doctor, she knew that April's best chance was to move her now, but as a mother you would give your life for your child. "How about we make a deal. If your pressure drops anymore we move you, period. Agreed".

"We can do this Jackson. Please", she pleaded. "Let's do what Mer suggested."

He could hear it in her voice and he would never deny her anything, but how could he sit here knowing that he could lose her. "Ok", he finally said. "But if there is even one tick down in your pressure we are moving. I mean it April." All he wanted to do right now was rip the concrete off their car and get to her. He needed to look into her eyes and hold her hand.  
It was all so frustrating.

Meredith checked the infusion rate and hooked up the baby monitor she had brought to April's belly.  
The baby's heart rate was good, excellent actually, considering the circumstances.  
"The baby's rate is 140. You guys have one tough little bun in the oven".

Both April and Jackson were relieved by that news. Something to hold on to in amongst this chaos.

"So have you been thinking about baby names," Meredith asked wanting to keep them both positive. She decided talking about when the baby was born would do just that.

"Not so much names, but we did just get some books on different childbirth methods," April offered.

"Whatever you do don't go natural. Trust me. I had only a little taste of labor before my c section.  
The only thing natural that should be happening on the maternity floor is the stuff they change out of the diapers.  
Practice with me, drugs, I want drugs," Meredith smiled as April shook her head and laughed.

"Really?" That bad?"

"Yes, and don't even get me started on how you should not allow your best friend and husband into the labor room together.  
They will drive you crazy if the pain doesn't."

"Good thing my husband is my best friend", April responded teary eyed.

Jackson continued to listen with a lump in his throat.

"Yeah, he is isn't he," Meredith smiled. She had always pulled for these two.  
Jackson really was her person. He got her in a way no one else ever really did. They definitely had each others backs. Richard had gotten a taste of their devotion to each other just a few weeks ago.  
April didn't back down from her former Chief when she told him her husband deserved his respect.

"You two sure have been full of surprises these past few years. Between your hook up, break up, and one hell of a makeup.  
Now look at you. Your going to be parents.

"Yes we are," April stated with conviction. Their baby was going to be fine...


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson and Matthew were sitting on a huge chunk of concrete that had once been the 404, waiting for the infusion to finish.  
Dr Weaks, the OB, decided to wait with the ambulance and get things prepared for their patient.

They were listening to April, Meredith, and occasionally Lt. Green chit chat about baby Bailey, nursery furniture, health food stores, hair conditioners, pretty much anything and everything. They were like a group of school girls at a sleep over.

Every so often Jackson rolled his eyes at the quirky things the girls would talk about. He and Matt were definitely being entertained.

Jackson noticed that April's voice had sounded stronger from when he first heard it. That still didn't help his leg from nervously bouncing up and down.

He was listening as his wife just decided to tell a rather unpleasant episode of him having a panick attack about telling his mom they were expecting when he notice the rescue teams pointing and running from the back section of the slab.

"What's going on," he asked Matt as he too took notice.

"I dunno", he replied standing and looking in the direction Jackson was pointing.

Then the radio announcement that made them freeze.

"Evacuate immediately. Repeat, all units evacuate"

Matthew turned his mic to his mouth, "Katy get out now"...

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Meredith had just hung the second unit of blood, and was going to give April another shot of Lidocaine so they could move her when they heard the announcement.

"We need to get out NOW," Katy said pushing herself out of the car. She didn't have time to respond to Matthew call.

"April take a deep breath", Meredith demanded as she was going to have to pull April from the dash.

Katy grabbed April's arms and said, "On my count, one, two, three."

"Awwwwwwww," April screamed as she was pulled from the car and onto the awaiting stretcher.

There was no time for the pressure bandage so Katy quickly put her hand on the open wound to stop the flow of blood.  
"Out," she ordered Meredith as they turned the stretcher towards the opening.

Meredith moved as fast as she could on all fours. She could hear the stretcher rolling behind her.

All the sudden there was a dust cloud blinding them...

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Jackson and Matthew watched in horror as a part of the 404 started falling from the sky heading towards the back section of the slab.

There was nothing they could do. Helplessness like Jackson never knew. He was watching his wife die and there was nothing he could do.

"Noooooooo", he screamed as he tried to run forward.  
He felt hands grab him and wrestled him to the ground.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Matt couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
He and Jackson started running towards the opening. Flashbacks to a burning bus and a super storm, but this time he was the one being tackled.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Both Jackson and Matthew pushed their assailants off themselves as they were engulfed in a dust cloud.  
They couldn't see anything.

"April!" Jackson screamed, but there was no answer.

They heard coughing coming from the direction of the opening.

"Jackson!", Meredith hollered.

Jackson moved toward to the sound, fanning his hands in front of his face. It was useless.  
There was no way to see anything unless you were right on top of it.  
"She got out", he kept telling himself, "she got out".

After a few steps he was face to face with Meredith.

Grabbing the bottom of his shirt to cover his mouth.  
"Where is she?" he implored trying to see past her.

"I don't know", she coughed, "they were right behind me."

Matt stumbled up to them, terror written all over his face.

Jackson was beside himself.

Just then the wind pick up, almost like a back draft clearing the dust enough that they could see.

There they were, at the edge of a pile of rubble.

Jackson launched himself toward the stretcher. "April." he groaned as he saw her condition.

They were covered in dust, and part of the stretcher was covered in blood from when Katy had to remove her hand from the wound to push them out at the last minute. April had lost consciousness from either the pain or loss of blood, he couldn't tell.  
While the infusion pump was still working on the second unit Meredith had started, April's wound was pumping out as much as was going in.

Everyone started moving at once. Jackson put his hand over the wound and they all started pushing the stretcher towards the ambulance.

"We need to get another central line going and another unit of blood," Jackson ordered as he looked down at his frail wife.

Katy ran ahead of the stretcher to relay the orders to Dr. Weaks.

When they reached the ambulance everyone started working in unison.  
Meredith started another central line, Dr. Weaks attached a heart monitor to April and a fetal monitor for the baby, Jackson poured saline over the wound than applied a pressure bandage, Matt put on a blood pressure cuff, while Katy took another bottle of saline and started cleaning the dust from April's nose and mouth and applied an oxygen mask.

Matthew called GSHM emergency room and got Dr. Hunt on the phone.

"Let's move," Jackson yelled to the driver as they packed themselves into the back.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She coded. Halfway to the hospital he was putting paddles to his wife chest and calling clear.

It was like he left his own body and was watching from afar.

He was numb when he finally saw the heart monitor pick up a sinus rhythm.

She had been down for two minutes.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital they were meet by every attending.

They push her directly to the OR. More hands grabbing him. This time it was Derek and Karev dragging him from the OR.

She could not leave him...he wouldn't let her...


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for all your reviews and support. This has been a lot of fun. I never thought I would write a fanfic, but I thoroughly enjoyed the ride. I tried to write this like an episode. I hope it came across that way. Heres hoping for early sneak peaks of season 11 and lots and lots of selfies!**

They had ushered him to the gallery.  
Jackson could see their lips moving but he didn't hear anything that was being said.  
Mentally he was still back in the ambulance, caught in those two minutes. One hundred and twenty seconds when she ceased to exist.

Of all the horrors he faced today, that's what finally broke him.

Everyone who was not in the operating room were gathered in the gallery with him for support.  
His demeanor scared them, just as much as the surgery going on below. It was his exterior calm that had them so worried.

Jackson looked down and saw that she was on her fourth unit of blood. Hunt, Weber and Pierce were working to repair the artery.  
The baby was still with her and he didn't know how he felt about that. He almost resented it. Had they moved her in a more controlled method she wouldn't have loss so much blood from her already depleted body when they rushed to get her out. Feeling this way was tearing him up. He loved the baby with his whole heart. From the moment she told him she was pregnant. Hell, he was in love with the baby he thought they were going to have over a year ago.

His mother was sitting to his left, holding his hand in both of hers, there was a damp towel in his right.  
He kinda remembered someone handing it to him to wipe off the dust. It might have been Arizona.

This is all so wrong he thought. "I can't be here", he quietly said to the room as he stood and dropped the towel in his empty seat.

He had to be with her. Jackson left the gallery and went to the only place that would be right. The place where he would feel her presence and cuddle in her warmth. Where he could clearly see her smiling face and dimpled cheeks. Be able to look into her shining eyes.  
The hospital chapel.  
She would be there.

He sat in the same pew that they had many weeks ago. He could feel her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest just like the day they embraced after deciding they would raise their baby with her faith. He could clearly hear her beautiful, infectious giggle after telling him she accepted his ransom for waffles. April was his world.

Jackson didn't know how long he had sat there remembering everything from their first day at Mercy West to the moment he kissed her goodbye just four hours ago. He heard someone enter and braced himself.

Matthew had come to the chapel to offer a prayer before he and Katy left. He didn't expect to see Jackson there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt", Matthew said softly.

"Nah, it's OK," Jackson responded. "Thank you again for everything you and Lt. Green did for us today.  
It's not exactly how I pictured us meeting up again," Jackson revealed turning his head back to face the altar.

"Yeah, you can sure say that again," Matthew replied staring in the same direction.

A few moments of comfortable silence pasted.

"You know, I had a friend once who told me that if you love someone you tell them," Jackson said solemnly still facing forward. "I was scared to tell April. I didn't think she felt the same way," he confessed knowing Matthew deserved an answer for the way things happened.  
"But then the storm happened and things were said...," Jackson closed his eyes and shook his head. "Anyway, I had pushed her away. That day, your wedding, I stopped pushing. It was the first time I was ever honest with her about how I felt."

Matthew nodded in understanding.

"The reason I am saying this is because we hurt you, and I wanted to apologize to you for that."

This time it was Matthew who extended his hand.

Oooo

April opened her eyes slowly.  
The room was dark except for a lamp in the corner.  
Her hand was resting on her baby bump with her fingers entwined with Jackson's.  
"Thank you God," she whispered.  
Jackson was asleep with his head resting on the side of the bed facing her.  
April smiled at his handsome face.

"Hey you," she said giving his hand a squeeze.

Jackson's eyes shot open. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. His awake wife, within reach.

He stood and covered her lips with his.  
Everything that was so powerful and indescribable about how they felt for each other was in the kiss they shared.

He rested his forehead on hers and just looked into her eyes.  
Words were too insignificant to explain how they were feeling.  
They needed to touch each other and feel the others breath.

"You may not be a goat, but I am definitely going to be a dad."

"Our baby will be fine".


End file.
